Nickelodeon Rewind (TV channel)
'''Nickelodeon Rewind '''is a TV channel that launched in the US on May 14, 2005. It airs classic Nickelodeon programming from 1981 - 2002. Programming Shows in ''italic ''are syndicated. Current *You Can't Do That On Television (May 14, 2005 - present) *Double Dare! (May 14, 2005 - present) *''Lassie ''(2007 - present) *Hey Dude! (May 14, 2005 - present) *Wild & Crazy Kids (May 14, 2005 - present) *Clarissa Explains It All (May 14, 2005 - present) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (May 14, 2005 - present) *Rugrats (May 14, 2005 - present) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks ''(2007 - present) *Are You Afraid of The Dark? (October 31, 2005 - present) *Roundhouse (April 1, 2006 - present) *Legends of The Hidden Temple (May 14, 2005 - present) *The Adventures of Pete and Pete (May 14, 2005 - August 1, 2009, April 1, 2015 - present) *Rocko's Modern Life (May 14, 2005 - present) *Aaahh! Real Monsters! (October 31, 2005 - present) *All That (May 14, 2005 - present) *KaBlam! (May 14, 2005 - present) *Kenan and Kel (May 14, 2005 - present) *Hey Arnold! (May 14, 2005 - present) *Figure It Out (May 14, 2005 - present) *CatDog (Janurary 2, 2007 - present) *The Amanda Show (May 14, 2005 - present) *Invader Zim (October 31, 2007 - present) Former *Pinwheel (May 14, 2005 - August 1, 2009) *The Adventures of Little Koala (April 1, 2007) *The Noozles (April 1, 2007) *The Adventures of David the Gnome (April 1, 2007) *Eureeka's Castle (April 1, 2007) *Doug (May 14, 2005 - August 1, 2009) *Allegra's Window (April 1, 2007) *Gullah Gullah Island (April 1, 2007) *Rupert (April 1, 2007) *Angry Beavers (May 14, 2005 - Feburary 6, 2015) *SpongeBob SquarePants (April 1, 2010, April 1, 2011) *Fairly OddParents (April 1, 2010) *iCarly (April 1, 2010) Schedules May 2006 (Weekdays) *2:00am - Pinwheel *3:00am - You Can't Do That On Television *3:30am - You Can't Do That On Television *4:00am - KaBlam! *4:30am - KaBlam! *5:00am - Rugrats *5;30am - Rugrats *6:00am - Rugrats *6:30am - Rugrats *7:00am - Angry Beavers *7:30am - Angry Beavers *8:00am - Double Dare! *8:30am - Double Dare! *9:00am - The Adventures of Pete and Pete *9:30am - The Adventures of Pete and Pete *10:00am - Hey Arnold! *10:30am - Hey Arnold! *11:00am - Doug *11:30am - Doug *12:00pm - Rugrats *12:30pm - Rugrats *1:00pm - Rugrats *1:30pm - Rugrats *2:00pm - Rocko's Modern Life *2:30pm - Rocko's Modern Life *3:00pm - All That *3:30pm - All That *4:00pm - All That *4:30pm - All That *5:00pm - Rugrats *5:30pm - Rugrats *6:00pm - Rugrats *6:30pm - Rugrats *7:00pm - Clarissa Explains it All *7:30pm - Clarissa Explains it All *8:00pm - All That *8:30pm - All That *9:00pm - All That *9:30pm - All That *10:00pm - Hey Arnold! *10:30pm - Hey Arnold! *11:00pm - Hey Arnold! *11:30pm - Hey Arnold! *12:00pm - Are You Afraid of The Dark? *12:30pm - Are You Afraid of The Dark? *1:00pm - Are You Afraid of The Dark? *1:30pm - Are You Afraid of The Dark? Programming Blocks SNICK Rewind A revival of the SNICK block that ran from 1992 - 2004, it runs from 8:00pm - 2:00am. And airs programs such as Roundhouse and Clarissa Explains It All. It debuted on April 1, 2006. Schedule *8:00pm - Roundhouse *8:30pm - Clarissa Explains it All *9:00pm - All That *9:30pm - KaBlam! *10:00pm - Roundhouse *10:30pm - Clarissa Explains it All *11:00pm - All That *11:30pm - KaBlam! *12:00am - Roundhouse *12:30am - Clarissa Explains it All *1:00am - All That *1:30am - KaBlam! Nick Rewind's Saturday Morning '''Nick Rewind's Saturday Morning '''is the Saturday morning cartoon block that runs from 8:00am - 11:30am. It mainly airs Nicktoons and syndicated TV shows. It launched in 2007. Schedule *8:30am - Ren and Stimpy *9:00am - Alvin and The Chipmunks *9:30am - Lassie *10:00am - Ren and Stimpy *10:30am - Alvin and The Chipmunks *11:00am - Lassie Gallery NICKREWINDLOGO.png|The on air screenbug April_Fools_2007.png|Screenbug (April Fools 2007) April_Fools_2010.png|Screenbug (April Fools 2010) aprilfools2011.png|Screenbug (April Fools 2011) Up Next Renstimpypromo.png|Ren and Stimpy Rugratspromo.png|Rugrats Rainbowgreygreenpurple2.png|Rocko's Modern Life Rainbowgreygreenpurple.png|Are You Afraid of The Dark? Arnoldpromo.png|Hey Arnold! Category:Channels Category:TV Channels